


A Small Distraction

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Molly just wanted his attention for a moment.





	A Small Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So, first ever fanfiction. After last night's episode (26) I was pretty heartbroken. I'm sure there's others too, so take this and try not to think of it.

His eyes watch as the wizard work. The small motions with his hands, the muttering beneath his breath, and the lumination of his blue eyes. As he finishes the incantation, there was a moment of stillness. He perks up just a little, receiving a message.

Mollymauk was both interested by the strangeness, but also wary. He could feel his tail lightly beating against the earth. He wants to interrupt the man's focus, even just a little. 

"Caleb!" he called out. 

The man jumped at the sound of his name being called. The blue eyes Molly liked turn to him for a moment, before averting away. It was interesting to say the least. The shyness he gave was refreshing. Something about it just made Molly want to tease a little more. 

Again, Caleb cast the same message spell. He assumed it was to Nott. They were as close as Yasha and he were. Though, from what Nott had said, it seems to be something a little more; a parent and child relationship. Molly could see it. Nott usually hovers over Caleb, making sure he has what he needs, making sure he doesn't get upset. 

It had been almost an hour that the others had gone investigating the area. Caleb had opted out for reading his book and someone had to stay and protect him, just in case. It was already nearing dusk. Anything could happen. 

"They will be back soon," Caleb's voice broke through Molly thoughts. "They found several hares and are bringing them. Was there something you wanted, or did you simply want to bother me?"

Molly found that Caleb stood just a few feet away, looking down at him. He simply stared at the man, not answering. The messed, auburn hair and the unkempt scruff that stuck to his face. There was an appeal to him that Molly couldn't figure out. 

"You know you're handsome, when I take the time to look at you," Molly added a smile to his words.

"You are very weird, Mollymauk," Caleb answered with a mildly confused look. 

"When you're a purple tiefling, with red eyes, it's hard not to be."

Caleb sat by the fire, pulling his book out and went to a certain page. Molly watched as Caleb moved his full focus to the words. He was sure the perfect place for him was in a library; he'd have a much wider variety of knowledge. Maybe he'd smile just a bit more.

Molly stood, thinking to join Caleb by the fire, but the sound of their friends returning stopped him. He was both thankful and annoyed. He found Yasha amongst them and moved his attention to her.


End file.
